


Paradise

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/87551.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/87551.html

"Come on Ginny, you're so slow!" Luna insisted, pulling her arm harder.

"Luna," she panted, "Will you at least tell me where we're going?"

"We're finding Neverland. Normally we'd fly, but I've discovered that broomsticks make it impossible to find. Something to do with the vibrations of the wood."

"Just what are you talking about?" Ginny finally asked, stopping entirely.

"Neverland, paradise, utopia," Luna explained, stepping closer.

Shaking her head, Ginny denied, "It doesn't exist. It's been proven."

Kissing Ginny softly Luna whispered, "Yes it does, and we've got it right here."


End file.
